


Marigold

by Meowzalot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Mentions of Suicide, Suicide, female relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original story I'm working on.</p><p>Trigger warning: There will be mention of suicide.</p><p>Rebecca Deets returns home to help her mother move out of the old family house. Everything is just about where it was when she left. That's not always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like a small sample I guess you could say?
> 
> No editing or anything like that. Just me trying to get a little bit of feedback.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this little bit.

Of course no one had been able to pick her up from the airport. She’d planned this trip for over a month and everyone backed out at the last minute saying they couldn’t give her a ride? Instead of arguing Rebecca had only looked into whatever cab service would get her from the airport to her mothers house.

Being back home felt strange. Seven years and things just looked the same. It felt the same. That thought alone scared her more than anything. Things weren’t supposed to be like how they were in the movies. Everything changing but staying the same. It would have been nice just to see new buildings or even see empty spaces where they had been.

Rebecca took a second to lean over the cab trunk as she shoved the bag in, gripping the shiny yellow paint until her fingers threatened to pop off.

“Miss? You alright? Not feeling sick, right?”

The driver sounded sincere and worried but the look in his eyes was clear. ‘You’re not about to throw up in my trunk, are you?’

“I’m fine. Really. Just been a while since I’ve been home, and it feels weird. All good here.” She forced a smile before slamming the trunk closed, hopping into the back seat as the man nodded. At least he didn’t try to force conversation. Why people tried that always baffled her but that topic was easy to get lost in until something else quickly took over.

“Sir? Um, could we make a quick stop? Are there any florist shops between my destination and here? For my mom.” She explained, giving what she hoped was a friendly smile as the man glanced at her in the rearview mirror. His expression softened for a second before he nodded, starting to go on about some cute little place that his wife loved. Freshest flowers anywhere, and run by such a sweet girl.

The place in questions was. . tiny. Nothing more than a small shop squeezed between two larger buildings in a busy part of downtown. It was the colors that made it stand out. A rainbow of flowers that looked more like cartoons than real life. “Just give me a few minutes. Thanks!”

With the meter rate running through her mind Rebecca hurried into the shop, prepared to buy the best set of flowers that could distract her mom long enough to give her breathing room.

The smallest flash of pink caught her attention. “And what are you exactly?” She murmured, reaching out to touch one of the pale pink petals.

“Be care with that. Hyacinths can be a bit troublesome for your skin. Are you interested in. . that. . oh my god, Rebecca?!”

Turning around Rebecca felt the smile freeze before simply cracking. She could almost feel the blood leave her face at the sight before her. “Carly. Oh-oh my god, it’s you.”  
It had to be her. She looked so different though.

“You make it sound so ominous or something.” Carly laughed, giving a smile with some of the most perfect teeth Rebecca would still swear she’d ever seen. “Yes it’s me. It’s got to have been almost ten years since I’ve seen you. You’ve changed so much! I can’t believe you’re not in here covered in paint with some crazy scarf tied around your head.”

She didn’t even realize she had reached up towards her hair until her fingers ran through the mousy brown tangles. “It’s been more like seven years, and I must look terrible. I’ve been on planes, or in airports, most of the day.” She laughed weakly, looking around the shop for lack of anything better to do. “You work here?”

“Own it, actually.” Carly practically beamed as she pointed to the pale blue apron with a smiling daisy on the front. “ _'Thistle Do Nicely'_. Three years now.”

“You. . own it? That’s great! The cab driver said this is the most popular flower shop in town. I’m so happy to hear that.” Rebecca actually felt relaxed until she remembered the cab outside. “Shit, I’m actually in a hurry. Mom is expecting me but I wanted to stop and grab her some flowers.”

Carly gave a quick nod, going to a flower display fridge behind the counter. “These tulips should do it. Make sure to put them in water soon as you get there but please come back by. It’s been such a long time.”

“I’ll certainly try to.” She promised meekly, trying to dig out her bank card before Carly ‘tsked’. 

“On the house. Just hurry home before your mom starts calling around in a panic.”

“I owe you. Thanks, Carly!”

 

Back in the cab the driver picked right back up where he’d left off on saying how much his wife loved that flower shop.

Besides giving a few polite noises that implied she was listening Rebecca just sat there looking at the flowers. Carly had always loved being outside. Rebecca bit the inside of her cheek hard at the memories from long gone college days. Carly dragging her from behind a canvas to go for a hike but Jackson had done that too.

Taking a deep breathe she looked out the window, mentally trying to calm herself down even as the cab driver just kept rambling. At least that meant she was keeping things together.

God, Jackson and Carly had been that perfect couple everyone wanted to be. Carly an outgoing woman with a perfect smile, and a kind word for everyone, and Jackson with a promising future and a ‘never say no’ attitude. The moment she’d seen them together it had just been great. She’d always been happy for them, and her and Jackson used to joke about how any future kids would look like caramel candies because of his pale skin and Carly’s natural tan color.

Kids, future, perfect little life. Rebecca still felt like they would have deserved every good thing that could have happened but things weren’t easy.

That thought became perfectly clear outside her childhood home. A creamy colored two story house with a bright green yard, even the fence was a perfect white color.

“You need help with the bags, miss?”

“No. I’m fine. Besides, I would subject you to my mother just to help with my bags.” Rebecca chuckled, handing over the fare before trying to get two suitcases out of the trunk with her duffel bag flung over her shoulder. The original plan was to fly down and help her mom pack most of the house up, sort out whatever she might want to take back, and make sure her mother had the final moving plans set. Now it had turned into an extended trip to catch up with family in the area.

The first thing to hit her was the strong smell of apple cinnamon. For others it might bring to mind Christmas or holidays but Mother Deets soaked the house in that smell all year.

“Mom! Hello? Anyone home?” Rebecca yelled, dropping the bags beside the front door. Year of habit had her pulling both shoes and socks off. The dark wood floor was still beautiful. Her friends had compared it to a dollhouse growing up. “Mom?”

“Now don’t shout like that, Rebecca. I can still hear you perfectly!” Barbara came down the front hallway smiling warmly. “You look so tired, sweetheart. Why don’t you go freshen up before dinner? Aunt Josie and Uncle Mark are stopping by for coffee afterwards.”

The words were still sinking in when her mother turned to go back to the kitchen, humming happily. Mentally shaking herself Rebecca stepped forward, holding the flowers up. “Mom? I thought you might like these? And. . isn’t there anything else you’d like to say?”

Barbara had a confused look painted on her face as she turned back to her daughter, taking the tulips. “These are just lovely, sweetheart. And I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Maybe that it’s nice to see me? I haven’t been home in about six or seven years now.” She chuckled weakly.

Pale green eyes that mirrored her own went wide for less than a minute before Barbara gave a tinkling laugh, patting her daughters cheek warmly. “The important thing is you’re home now.”

The dismissive tone wasn’t lost on someone who had grown up with it. Nodding quickly Rebecca carried her bags upstairs. She wasn’t going to be staying in the house except for that night but it would be kind of nice to be back in her old room. Well, the bed was comfortable anyway. The whole pastel pink theme was a little unnerving for a woman who was almost in her thirties.

Everything was exactly as she’d left it. Smiling a bit she walked through the room, wiggling her toes in the soft carpet that was laid out over the hardwood floor.

Even the bathroom was the same. It wasn’t themed pink at least, just a neutral white color. Rebecca tried to ignore the door on the other side of the bathroom, taking the time instead to wash her face and try to comb out the mess only strong winds could cause.

“God, I almost fucking match the counter. How I don’t burn in the sun I’ll never understand.” She grumbled, smoothing back her hair. This took her back. Getting ready for school in the morning by standing in front of the mirror and wishing her boring hair was a pale wheat color like that popular girl everyone liked, and that her eyes were a darker shade of green, or at least the ability to tan.

Laughing softly at the memory of her high school self her eyes darted over to the firmly shut door before freezing.

“Rebecca!”

The yell nearly caused her to scream, or at least jump a foot out of her own skin.

“Jesus Christ, mother.” She gasped, holding a hand over her heart before poking her head out the door. “Yes, mom?”

At the silence Rebecca nodded to herself while heading downstairs to the kitchen.

“Yes, mother?”

“You know I don’t like yelling in the house, sweetheart. If you want to shower there’s fresh towels in the linen closet. Why don’t you wear that cute shirt Aunt Josie got you for Christmas this year?” Barbara suggested, pulling cookies from the oven.

“Yes, mother.” Rebecca sighed softly, tensing when the older woman tensed and looked at her. “I know you’re just tired dear. You always were a cranky child when you got tired from traveling.” She laughed, shutting the oven door with a bit more force than needed. “Yes, ma’am. Sorry.”

“Now, go finish freshening up so you can come help with dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still just kinda tossing things around right now.

Through the entire shower Rebecca was just thankful she wasn’t staying the entire trip in the house. In an attempt to distract she started listing out everything she needed to do for work. It had taken a little pushing but her entire job could pretty much be done from behind a lap top with a good webcam. Both of which were propped up protectively on the bed. The next week was considered her ‘vacation time’ but after that everything could be handled through the computer.

At the slight increase in heart rate she tried to think of something else. Work was surprisingly more stressful than being back home.

On a whim she thought about the flower shop. As well as Carly. There were so many people she needed to get into contact with now that she was back home. Not a lot of people even knew she was stopping by for a visit. Unlike others she hadn’t bothered with a social media site, not having the time or motivation. As well as not wanting to see where so many people were advancing up in their personal lives, she could be happy for them but why annoy herself in the process?

If Carly hadn’t changed much she wouldn’t be on the phone with everyone and their great aunt Lucy to tell them to guess who she’d just seen in town.

Okay, tomorrow she could call Anna. Try to meet up for coffee before starting to help her mom pack. Day after that she could call Martha. For the rest of the shower she sorted through people that she would need to at least make an attempt to see. Also having to factor in who her mother would ‘suggest’ she see, which meant they went straight to the top of the list.

Out of the shower and dressed her thoughts were as pulled together as they were going to be that night. Maybe a good night sleep was all she actually needed.

“Rebecca! I could use a hand down here!”

Dinner, visit with Aunt Josie and Uncle Mark, bed. She could do this. It wouldn’t be unbearable.

An hour later and Rebecca was debating heading to the hotel right then and there. Maybe even the flight switched around to take her away instead.

The dinner itself was almost completely silent, normal from what she remembered. When Aunt Josie and Uncle Mark got there it became a little more enjoyable.

Josie was a woman who had grown up loving the seventies. Carol Brady would have been envious of her aunts wardrobe. Mark was more like a doll for Josie to enjoy dressing up but he had once admitted to loving it, mainly because his wife got so excited whenever she saw him.

“Becky! My little Becky!” Josie squealed, pulling her into a tight hug. “It’s great to see you too, aunt Josie. I can’t really breathe when you’re squeezing me like this.” Rebecca chuckled softly, squeezing the frail woman tightly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother frown, lips turned down at the little ‘nickname’. She’d never understood shortening someone’s given name. The frown was gone the moment Josie pulled out of the hug, grabbing Rebeccas face gently with her own and smiling warmly. “It has been so long but you look the same! The genes of this family are so good to us, aren’t they?” Josie laughed, heading into the sitting room with Mark right behind her.

Standing in the archway Rebecca smiled until a firm hand latched itself to her arm. “Rebecca, sweetheart, would you mind getting the coffee and dessert?” Barbara asked softly. “Oh let me help with that. She’s been traveling all day.” Josie said from the couch, getting up to pull Rebecca along into the kitchen.

“So, Becky, is there a special someone that you should have brought along on this visit?” Aunt Josie had always acted more like a friend than her mothers sister. That much hadn’t changed in her time away it seemed. Laughing softly Rebecca shook her head, fighting off the blush. “Good lord no. I’ve been so busy at work I don’t even know how I would find the time.” She laughed.

“What about that boy you were dating last year? You seemed to like him a lot.”

“Jimmy and I were just looking for different things.” Namely he was looking for a woman that wanted to spend all her free time kissing his ass, and she had been looking at where to stick the knife to make him shut up. “Maybe you should consider giving Benny a call while you’re in town. He’s always been such a wonderfully sweet boy.” Josie suggested.

The intentions were nice, she guessed, but being reminded of the fact she was still very single while nearing thirty wasn’t helping to keep it nice.

“I was going to suggest she give Benjamin a call.” Barbaras voice cut into the warmth of the kitchen like a carving knife through butter. Josie barely lost her smile as she looked back at her sister. “Josie, would you please carry the dessert tray into the sitting room? I’ll help Rebecca with the coffee.”

Standing next to her mother she couldn’t help but notice how perfectly put together the older woman seemed. Even her make-up looked fresh, reminding Rebecca she hadn’t done more than pull her hair into a bun. “So, sweetheart, what were you and Josie talking about so excitedly?”

“She was asking me about Jim-Jeremey. Asking me if there was someone in my life.” She tried to make it sound nonchalant as possible but blood in the water drew sharks. The soft ‘tsk’ sent a shiver down her spine. “Your standards were always a bit high for a girl such as yourself but there’s someone for everyone. It shouldn’t be long now.” She said cheerfully, picking up one of the trays carefully.

Everything tasted wonderful. It really did but it was hard to focus on how perfectly flakey the crust was on the little pastries or how smooth the coffee was. Tomorrow she’d be in a hotel with some sort of break from this. It was fine.

Chanting that mentally to herself Rebecca helped clear everything up about an hour later when Josie and Mark decided it was time to head off.

With one final hug Mark gave a small smile. “How does it feel being home?”

“Almost like I never left.” She chuckled softly before shutting the door after them.

The silence was deafening. Escalating every little sound they did make. “Such a lovely visit. Josie and Mark are such a lovely couple together.” Barbara said, giving a delicate lady-like yawn. Reaching out she touched Rebeccas cheek tenderly, smiling. “You really should get some rest now, sweetheart. Busy day tomorrow.”

With that her mother was gone upstairs, the soft creaks of the floorboard making her grin. It really did feel like she’d never left.

Even the nighttime creaks of the house sounded the same as she laid there propped up in bed with her laptop. There was one thing missing though.

God, she couldn’t bring herself to think about that right now. Closing her eyes Rebecca tried to push past the sudden wave of unease. “Everything is fine. Everything is fine.” She repeated slowly over and over, breathing in slowly through her nose and letting it out through her mouth. By the time her eyes opened the rest of her was shaking slightly, making it damn near impossible to type. Maybe that was a sign just to get to bed then.

 

The wake up alarm came in the form of gentle taps on the door. “Rebecca? It’s time to get up now. Breakfast will be ready soon. Sweetheart?” The soft taps on the door could barely qualify as an actual knock but at least she was awake now.

Stretching out in her childhood bed Rebecca gave a sigh, glancing at the door. “I’ll be right down, mother.” She listened for the sound of Barbara walking off before burying her face into the pillow, wishing for a few more minutes to sleep but you weren’t allowed to lay away in this household. It was lazy and rude for those already downstairs.

With a grunt she was up and getting dressed. Downstairs the natural apple cinnamon was blended with bacon, pancakes, and coffee. Just enough to make her mouth water and stomach growl hungrily when she took a seat at the small kitchen table where everything was already laid out. At the sharp glance from Barbara she flushed, clearing her throat. “Excuse me, mother. I just woke up hungry I guess.” She chuckled weakly, picking up the mug to give herself a distraction.

A little too hot to drink but it cleared her mind a bit. Glancing around the kitchen she smiled a bit at the pictures hanging up randomly. The house was actually littered with pictures. Sporting events, dance recitals, family gatherings. Pretty standard things. There were a few empty spots were a frame had hung for a long time before coming down.

The contrast between the area where the frame had been and the surrounding wall might have been lost on anyone else, but Rebecca noticed the two spots from where she was sitting. On a whim she turned to peek out into the hallway, ‘hmming’ to herself softly.

“Rebecca, please do not make random noises while at the table.” Barbara said sternly, sipping her own coffee. 

“Mother, where are the pictures you took down?”

It seemed like the question went ignored except for the tight grip on the mug. “I haven’t taken any pictures down, Rebecca. Finish your breakfast. Check-in at your hotel is at ten but I still think it’s ridiculous that you’re even staying at a hotel.” Barbara laughed a little too loudly before changing the topic. Did she know that cousin Mary was pregnant with her second baby? Only a few months along but she was already showing so much it looked like she might pop any day now. . 

“Mother, where are the pictures of. . where are they?”

Awkward. Painful. Unbearable. Any of those would have fit for the silence that filled the room. “I’m going to lie down. Please call me when you reach your hotel.” Barbara said finally, pushing away from the table and leaving everything in place.

Rebecca bowed her head, wincing at the slamming of her mothers bedroom door. “Guess I should pick up some tact at the store.” She murmured, forcing down another sip of coffee but everything else had lost most of its appeal.

During the process of cleaning the phone must have rang at least five times. Each time it was someone calling to ask if it was true what Josie had said about Rebecca being back home for a while. The call only wrapped up after Rebecca promised to give each and every one of them a call, as well as promise to see them before she left town. It was easy to brush off any attempt to interact with childhood friends that day. Settling into the hotel, trying to figure out the best pace to get the house packed up.

Shoving the last dish into the dishwasher she gave a quick glance around the kitchen before heading upstairs to re-pack everything for the trek to the hotel. Truth be told she was a little excited for that. Under a tarp cover in the garage was a pale blue 1973 VW beetle that hadn’t been driven since she’d moved away.

“Mother, I’m heading over to the hotel. I’ll call you when I get there, okay?” Rebecca knocked softly at the assumingly locked door, waiting for some sort of reply or some form of acknowledgement. Sighing softly she gave a final knock. “I’ll be back by tonight.”


End file.
